Code Geass: Triads of the Revolution
by PsyKick
Summary: AU of R1. What if, after Britannia's triumph, overseas in what was once America, the spirit of patriotism remained strong? Get ready Britannia, for the Three Kings of the Battlefield have come for you!


**Dibrave: Finally…it's ready…..something I have been working on for several months now….and it's finally ready! Behold, this joint creation by myself, Death from the Four Horsemen of the End, and Archang3l!**

**This story takes place after Clovis's death and before Suzaku is set for execution.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor Red vs Blue. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise while RvB belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXX**

_In the 1760s and 70s, a revolution was underway…_

The American flag waved proudly in the air.

_But was soon cut short by betrayal…._

Suddenly the flag burst into flames and was shredded to pieces as soldiers waged battle during the Battle of Yorktown. However, the Patriots were soon being pushed back by the British army.

_And our hopes of freedom had been lost…_

The American flag was replaced by a British flag as a portrait of George Washington lay, broken, in the dirt, stained with blood.

_Along with giving birth to what would be known as the Britannian Empire…_

The flag soon changed, with the addition of a coat of arms depicting a blue shield with a lion and snake surrounding each other.

_As time went on, the world bore witness to its own separation, being divided amongst 3 international superpowers…._

A map of the world suddenly began to shift as areas began to beg colored in red, yellow, or blue.

_The Chinese Federation…._

A red flag with a small gold sun in the center waved before moving away to reveal a young, silver haired girl in elegant dress, surrounded by a group of eunuchs, her council.

_The Euro Universe…_

A blue flag depicting a yellow eagle of sorts waved before revealing a group of men and women seated around in a large councilroom.

_And, controlling most of the known world, the Holy Empire of Britanniao…_

A large, imposing man with white Renaissance-style curls, wearing robes that signified royalty, sat upon his throne, staring down at all his subjects.

_However, it was not enough for Britannia, and soon, it moved to conquer more…_

Soon, more of the current map began to turn red, signifying Britannia's expansion

_Then, in 2010 a.t.b., Britannia set its sights upon Japan…_

The Japanese flag was suddenly set aflame as soldiers fought out in destroyed cities.

A lone Japanese soldier clutched his bleeding side as he leaned against a wall, hoping to catch a breath, only for his face to twist in fear as a large figure loomed over him.

_Britannia's victory was assured with the introduction of the humanoid war-machines known as Knightmare Frames, their abilities exceeding that of most tanks…._

The soldier let out a scream that was soon drowned out by the loud gunfire as blood splattered against the ground and wall.

Soon, a Britannian flag was raised in the air victoriously.

_As with all of Britannia's other territories, Japan lost its name and was dubbed an Area, being known as Area 11, and the once proud Japanese were named Numbers…_

_The Holy Empire of Britannia has made itself the most powerful force in the world and seems nigh unstoppable…_

In an unknown desert, several trucks bearing the Britannian symbol on them were driving down a path, bringing supplies to a nearby base. Flanking the sides of the trucks were 4 bulky humanoid mechas with purple limbs, black chests, angled heads with 4 eyepieces, and wheels extending from their feet.

Unknown to them, a distance away, three cloaked figures were watching their every move from behind a sand hill.

"How many of them?" asked one of the figures, wearing a red cloak while loading a sniper rifle and adjusting the scope, a bored frown on his face as he then pushed away a platinum blonde lock of hair.

"6 trucks and 4 Sutherlands…they will be passing by target point A within exactly 120 seconds," the second figure, cloaked in white, and using a pair of binoculars, replied before the red cloaked figure slid down the hill towards the third figure, who wore a black cloak and was sharpening a knife.

"They're heading our way. What now?" he asked. The black cloaked figure stopped sharpening his knife before looking at the red cloaked figure, brown eyes showing a hint of determination and mischievousness as he pulled out a small black detonator. The red cloaked figure gave a sadistic smirk as he watched the button get pushed.

"We give them a bit of a proper welcome, of course…"

_However…._

As soon as he said it, explosions occurred all around the trucks as the Sutherland Knightmares were suddenly pulled into the ground.

_Even the mightiest of giants will soon fall…_

_And these three kings of battle will see to that._

**Code Geass: Triads of the Revolution**

**Chapter 1: Arrival part 1**

_2017 a.t.b. Area 11,in what was once known as Tokyo Bay…_

Several Britannian soldiers were wandering about the docks, keeping a look out for any terrorist activity as ships entered. However, unknown to them, something had passed right past, undetected by the radar, and resurfaced a long distance away.

**XXXXX**

"So this is Area 11, hmm?" asked a young man, who like the two others with him, was in his late teens. He had platinum blonde hair gelled back, blue eyes, and wore a red t-shirt with the sleeves torn off and jeans, dog tags hanging around his neck. He gave a slightly psychotic grin.

"Can't wait to have some _fun _here…"

"I'm not letting you blow up anything when we've just arrived here." Said the second of the group, this one slightly taller but slouching, with a lanky build, dark skin, brown eyes, and long black hair in a ponytail with several locks framing an androgynous face. He wore a black button up shirt beneath a sleeveless vest with blue jeans and had a cross hanging from his neck. The blonde turned to him with a look of annoyance.

"Like I'll listen to you, ya girly ass pussy!"

"Mind repeating that?" the black haired teen asked with a twitch. The blonde smirked as he got in front of him and stared him in the face.

"You heard me: You're a GIRLY…..ASS….PUSSY!" Immediately he was pushed aside by the black haired teen who walked ahead.

"At least I'm not a gun toting psycho maniac with an unhealthy obsession with animals." Now it was the blonde's turn to twitch.

"At least I'M not mistaken for a girl every time I leave the base!"

"Yeah? Well at least I'M not afraid of CLOWNS!"

"F**K YOU MARCUS!"

"WE ALL KNOW YOU WANT TO, NICK!"

While the two argued, the third member of their group just walked further ahead, trying to tune them out with the headphones he was wearing. He was of an average build with unkempt brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white jacket over a black shirt with jeans and a cap over his head. He seemed to be dancing as he walked, his movements fluid and flawless.

Meanwhile, Nick and Marcus were now face to face, growling as they grabbed each other by their collars.

'_Just ignore them, Justin…..just ignore them….' _The dancing teen thought to himself as he tried to tune out the two arguing before bumping into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" snapped a gruff voice. Justin looked up to see a Britannian soldier glaring down at him.

"…"  
>"Aw shit…" Nick muttered, noticing the officer, who stared at the three of them for moment before his eyes widened.<p>

"Hold on a second! You three…." The trio tensed up, and began reaching for their pockets-

"Are supposed to be in school!"

-Before pausing and blinking in confusion.

"….what?"

"Hey Rob, we got some kids here playing Hooky!" the soldier said, calling over another one who looked at them.

"Hmmm….they don't look like students from around here…." The three looked at each other warily before glancing back at the soldier who suddenly put his fist in his open palm.

"I got it!" he said before smiling at the three. "You're all transfer students if I'm correct?"

"Hold on a second-" Marcus quickly clamped a hand over Nick's mouth and was nodding.

"Yes! We're new here and got a little lost! Might you know where….Ashford Academy is?" he asked politely.

"Why of course, Miss. We'll take you there!" the soldier said, not seeing Marcus twitch angrily at being called a girl.

Soon the teens were in an armored van, facing the soldiers.

"So where are you kids from?"

"We're from the….uhh…."

"The motherland." Justin finished for Marcus.

"Yeah! The motherland. Good ole Britannia!" Marcus said, fists tightening with each word while Nick glared at him.

"Fuckin sell out…." he whispered.

"Do you WANT to be found out before we even get a chance?" Marcus whispered back.

"I'm just surprised they believed your story about being transfer students…" Justin muttered, only to raise an eyebrow as Marcus began to chuckle nervously.

"Yeah….about that…."

"Marcus….."

"From the homeland, you say?" one of the soldiers asked with a raised eyebrow. "Quite a long way from home, aren't you?"

"Well, we had a friend here in Area 11 who we're hoping to visit for a while. Since we're gonna be here for a while, he decided to enroll us in school…." Marcus said with a convincing smile while stomping on Nick's foot discreetly to keep him from saying anything.

"Well you made a good choice in choosing here. Speaking of which…welcome to Ashford Academy," the soldier said, opening the door of the van as the boys got out to see the large academy before them.

"Dude…." Justin muttered.

"Now then boys, the Dean's office is over that way. May you enjoy your time here." The soldier said before getting back in the van and driving off.

"….well….that was surprisingly nice….weird…but nice…" Justin said as Marcus and Nick walked through the gates.

"Don't be fooled, Justin…" Marcus said in a grave tone.

"They're still the enemy…" Nick said as the three walked through the courtyard towards the office. Justin let out a sigh at this.

"Yeah…how can I forget?"

**XXXXX**

Moments later, the three were now looking at themselves in their new Ashford Academy uniforms.

"Britannian school uniforms….this feels so wrong…" Marcus muttered while Justin just twisted in place while snapping his fingers to music.

"Hey, I look pretty damn good in this…" Nick said with a grin as he admired the black and gold he wore before glaring at Marcus. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook! I mean seriously: enrolling us in a BRITANNIAN school?"

"Hey, Tex came up with the idea, not me." Marcus said, raising his hands in a defensive manner... "I talked it over with Sarge and Church and they agreed also…..well….Church agreed, at least. Anyway, what should we do now?"

"How about we-"

"If it involves fire or killing me, then no." Marcus said, causing Nick to growl as the three began looking around the area.

"Who made you the boss, huh?" Nick snapped only to pause as he took notice of a group of girls sitting together eating lunch.

'_Hellooo ladies!' _Grinning and smoothing his hair back, Nick was about to make his way over when the girls suddenly got up and cried about a bee before running off in different directions, leaving a redhead to pause for a moment with a lost look on her face before running off.

"Nick, what're you doing?" Marcus asked, walking back to Nick, who began chuckling.

"Heheh, look at that retard run from a bee!" he laughed, pointing at the redhead.

"Uh Nick, I don't think she's-" Marcus was cut off by the redhead, who then suddenly lashed her hand out. Seconds later, the bee hit the ground, sliced in half, making Nick go silent.

"Oh…"

Then he noticed the redhead glaring at him, having heard the retard comment.

"I'm…in trouble, aren't I, guys?" he asked, turning around, only to see Marcus and Justin already on the opposite side of the yard, hiding behind pillars.

"Hey you." The redhead said, already right behind Nick.

"GAH! DON'T KILL ME!" he cried before taking off at full speed, grabbing Marcus and Justin when he reached them, leaving the girls to watch in confusion.

"Weirdo…" the redhead muttered as a black haired teen walked up to her.

**XXXXXX**

"So the great and mighty Nick Anders was afraid of a sickly redhead…." Marcus said, as though hearing it for the first time, before bursting out laughing, only for a rock to impact against his face.

"Fuck you Marcus." Nick growled as he walked ahead. "The girl cut a bee in half. I didn't want to see what ELSE she could cut in half…"

"Excuses…" Marcus said, rubbing his forehead, only for another rock to hit the same exact spot.

"OW!"

"Anyways, isn't there anything to do around here? I'm really getting bored right now!" Nick said as someone bumped angrily past him. Turning around, Nick saw a teen with a delicate frame, short black hair, and purple eyes, wearing the same uniform they wore. However, that was a detail Nick chose to ignore.

"Watch it next time, Miss." He said before turning and catching up with Marcus and Justin, who walked past. The same teen who bumped into Nick growled angrily and swung at his back.

**XXXXX**

Once the world stopped spinning, one Lelouch Lamperouge found himself upside down against a wall. Today had been a very enlightening day for the teen when he learned a bit more about the strange power he had only recently believed, but even the normally calm and collected exiled prince wasn't ready for the surprise encounter.

And if there was one thing that set Lelouch off, it was being mistaken for a girl.

Hence why he didn't think twice about swinging at the unfamiliar student that called him a girl.

Said student had caught the fist before everything spun out of control.

"You really shouldn't have done that…" came a voice as Lelouch looked up to see the student with two others, walking away, the black haired student scolding the one who flipped him.

"Eh, she had it coming." The platinum blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

"Uh, Nick?...that was a guy…" said the black haired student.

"What? You serious? How would you know?"

"Considering it's Marcus who's telling you, it's true." Said the third student, who somehow heard their conversation through the headphones he wore. "He's had enough experience to tell the difference…"

"Let's just get a move on already….I think the Dean had mentioned something about a student council?" the black haired teen said as the three walked away.

"What…what just happened?" Lelouch asked himself.

**XXXX**

"I still don't see why we have to do this…" Nick complained as the trio continued walking through the halls of Ashford.

"Well, we pretty much have the subtlety of nuclear bombs when bored, so consider this something to do until we rendezvous with our old pal…" Justin replied with a sigh.

"We don't really need the cover…just give me a gun and I could've handled those soldiers easily." Nick said with a smirk.

"And have Britannian soldiers after us and looking into our records? Hell no." Justin said. "Right Marcus?"

"…."

"Marcus?" Justin asked, looking at the black haired teen to see that he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide.

"Hey dumbnuts, what's wrong?" Nick asked, waving a hand in front of Marcus's face only to slightly recoil at the goofy dazed smile on the dark skinned teen's face.

"A….a goddess…." the teen muttered happily, his voice trailing off as he gazed ahead. Nick and Justin looked at each other before following Marcus's gaze, their eyes resting on a beautiful, tall, blonde haired girl with blue eyes, wearing the school uniform. She seemed to be looking around for someone or something. Nick and Justin looked at Marcus for a moment before Nick gained a mischievous grin.

"Looks like our little Black King got bit by the _Loooove~ Bug~,"_ he said tauntingly, before bursting out laughing, completely unaware of the furious blush adorning Marcus's face coupled with a murderous glare.

"I hate you….SO MUCH…" the dark skinned teen muttered. Justin sighed and shook his head before walking towards the girl.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where the student council building would be, would you?" Justin asked politely, making the girl jump at how suddenly he appeared next to her. She studied him for a second before smiling widely.

"You must the new students that my grandfather told me about!" the girl said happily, making Justin raise an eyebrow.

"Your….grandfather?"

"That's right! I am Milly Ashford, granddaughter of the superintendent and president of the student council. You must be….ummm…."

"Oh, I'm Justin Anders and these are my brothers…." Justin quickly grabbed Marcus and Nick and pulled them over.

"Nick Anders. How's it going?"

"M-M-M-M-Marcus Anders…." Marcus stuttered. Milly raised an eyebrow, not only at Marcus but at what Justin said.

"You're all brothers? And Marcus is a boy?" Immediately Marcus facefaulted while Nick burst out laughing again. In retaliation, Marcus pounced on him with a yell and they began fighting again.

"Adopted. We were all raised by a priest." Justin said, completely ignoring the fight behind him. "Now then, about our attendance here in school and such."

"Ah right! Let's talk on our way to the building." Milly said, glancing over at the still fighting brothers.

"Ignore them. Lord knows I have been for 10 years…" Justin said, giving a long suffering sigh. Milly could only sweatdrop and nod.

_Moments later…_

"I hope you won't mind the living arrangements." Milly said as the 4 walked towards the front doors of the student council building, which, to the surprise of the Anders trio, was a large mansion.

"Damn….Britannians sure know how to show off their wealth…" Marcus muttered under his breath so Milly wouldn't hear.

"I just can't wait to blow it to kingdom come." Nick said with a chuckle.

"No Nick, no blowing shit up. How many times must I stress that?" Justin asked.

"Well, guys?" Milly asked, getting their attention.

"We don't mind at all." The three said in unison. Milly smiled before opening the doors, where they were greeted by streamers falling around them and cheering from the members of the student council. Behind them was a huge banner, saying "Welcome, New Students!"

"….When the hell did they get the chance to set this up?" Justin asked, turning to Marcus, who seemed to find the ground more interesting to look at at the moment.

"Marcus?"

"I….may have had us enrolled a few months ago. Tex kinda planned this last year…" Marcus said with a nervous grin, only to sweat at Justin's twitch.

"Welcome to Ashford, new guys!" came a cheerful voice as Justin and Nick were suddenly patted on their backs by a blue haired teen, who then grinned at Marcus.

"And hello there, Miss. Hope your first day is going alright, huh?" the teen said, causing Nick to snicker, Justin to sigh, and Milly to cover her mouth with a gasp.

"WHYYYY?" Marcus cried out, falling to his knees, making everyone stare at him.

"Was it something I said?" the blue haired teen asked.

"Don't worry, Rivalz….I'll explain later." Milly said before clapping her hands. "Alright, time for introductions!"

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Shirley Fenette, the fanservice of our little group~" Milly said, waving her hand towards a cute orange haired girl who turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Madame President!"

"And you three already know Rivalz Cardemonde." Milly continued, ignoring Shirley's outburst to gesture towards the blue haired boy who mistook Marcus for a girl.

"How's it going?" Rivalz greeted with a good natured wave.

"And right here we have our resident genius, Nina Einstein!" Milly said, pushing forward a mousy, green haired, bespectacled girl who avoided looking the trio in the eyes.

"H-hello. It's nice to meet you." She said nervously.

"And lastly, we have Le-hold on…where's Lelouch?" Milly asked.

"I haven't seen him since lunch, when I told him to head to the chemistry lab." Shirley said. Milly tapped her chin in thought. Just where was that Lamperouge when you needed him?

"Lelouch?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. He's the secretary, the one I told you about. You remember, the one you're staying with during your enrollment here?"

"WHAT?" Everyone turned to look at a now flustered Shirley, who quickly shrunk back.

"I-I just…y-you see…w-wouldn't it be a bit…awkward for umm…what is your name?" she asked Marcus, who raised an eyebrow.

"Marcus Anders."

"Right! Wouldn't it be awkward for Ma….wait…isn't Marcus a boy's name?"

**WHUD!**

Everyone, save for a laughing Nick, and a sighing Justin, gasped as Marcus suddenly did a perfect 360 degree spin before promptly falling face first into the ground.

"Oh…did I forget to mention…Marcus is a boy…yeah…" Milly said nervously, now staring at the pool of blood forming beneath the effeminate teen's head. Justin sighed and began rubbing his temples before turning up the volume on his headphones.

"Don't worry everyone….he does this all the time." Almost immediately, Marcus shot up, and the blood seemed to vanish.

"See?"

"Why? Why must I always be mistaken for a girl?" Marcus cried out.

"Just cut your hair, dammit!" Nick yelled. Marcus gasped as though hit.

"NEVER!"

"Then you'll always be mistaken for a girl."

"…I'M IN DESPAIR!" Marcus cried out dramatically before curling up in a corner.

"Sometimes it's a surprise I'm still even remotely sane…" Justin muttered to himself.

"Y-you're a boy?" both Rivalz and Shirley said in shock.

"YES! YES I'M A BOY! YOU WANT PROOF?" Marcus near yelled, the teen loosing his cool. Suddenly they heard the door begin to open and Milly smiled.

"Oh! That must be Lelouch now!" Justin elbowed Nick who sighed before putting on a fake smile and walking to the door.

"Nice to meet you, Lelouch-san. Thank you for letting us live with-YOU?" Nick suddenly yelled, pointing at none other than the raven haired teen he had flipped over not too long ago.

"YOU?" Lelouch yelled, likewise pointing at Nick.

"Oh boy…" Justin muttered.

"They know each other?" Rivalz asked.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the two yelled at once before glaring.

"**STOP COPYING ME!" **they yelled in unison again before growling.

"**NO! YOU STOP COPYING ME!"**

"Let me guess….THAT'S Lelouch?" Marcus asked, fearing the answer, only to slump at Milly's nod.

"Well…there goes any chance of me having even a shred of peace…" Marcus muttered in sadness.

"Welcome to my world…" Justin said as they all watched the normally unflappable Lelouch getting into a fight with the crazed Nick.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Dibrave: Phew! Its finally done. Well, Part 1 at least. I know this doesn't have any action really and a lot of things are confusing, but don't worry, things will be cleared up and fired up next chapter, where the meaning of the story's title finally comes into play.**

**Till Next time!**

**R&R**


End file.
